Celui qui n'avait plus de chemises
by CaptainJay
Summary: Ianto a un léger problème. Mais tout problème à sa solution. N'est-ce pas Jack?


S'il y a bien une chose que Ianto Jones adorait, c'était le sexe avec Jack Harkness. Et il était aussi accro à leurs parties de jambes en l'air que l'était le Capitaine. C'était une expérience au-delà de toute comparaison; le Paradis, l'Eden, l'extase pure, le Nirvana. Jack était un véritable dieu du sexe. Et Ianto Jones était un disciple, avide d'apprendre avec un tel maître.

L'Immortel connaissait le corps du Gallois dans ses moindres détails. Il savait qu'un léger baiser derrière le lobe de l'oreille du jeune homme lui tirait un gémissement qui faisait naître un frisson dans le bas du dos du leader, avant qu'il ne remonte le long de sa colonne vértébrale pour aller mourir dans sa nuque. Le téton gauche était plus récéptif aux petites morsures du Capitaine que le droit et Jack se faisait toujours un plaisir de partir à l'assaut de son torse.

Ce que l'Immortel aimait par-dessus tout, c'était lorsqu'il faisait glisser sa langue entre le nombril et le bas-ventre de son subordonné, frôlant son éréction fièrement dressée de son menton. Les mains du jeune homme se glissaient dans les cheveux du leader et se crispaient lorsque la pression sur son entrejambe se faisait trop forte, intimant à son amant de se détacher de lui alors qu'à la fois, il se cambrait, ordonnant au Capitaine de ne pas quitter sa douce besogne. Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner en sentant la virilité tendue du Gallois contre sa gorge. Dès que l'Immortel arrivait à ce niveau-ci de leurs préliminaires, le souffle de Ianto devenait plus court, l'air commençait à lui manquer et il s'abandonnait totalement aux mains expertes de son chef.

Le Capitaine s'attardait toujours longuement sur le torse savoureux de son amant. C'était une partie de son corps où le Gallois était particulièrement sensible et il adorait quand Jack s'occupait personnellement de son buste. L'Immortel aimait marquer son territoire, mais il savait également que Ianto lui ferait payer durement s'il se laissait aller à sa petite lubie dans un endroit visible. C'est pourquoi il y marquait la peau nacrée du Gallois de coups de dents sous le sourire amusé du jeune homme qui appréciait la possessivité du Capitaine à son égard. S'il se faisait trop féroce, le leader passait ses doigts sur la morsure, caressant tendrement la peau chaude de son bel adonis.

Lors de la plupart de leurs ébats, les baisers étaient passionnés et devenaient vite un combat pour la domination entre les deux amants. Pourtant lorsque Jack descendait pour s'attaquer au torse du jeune homme, il ralentissait ses gestes, faisait preuve d'une douceur fondante, accélérant par là même le rythme cardiaque du Gallois, passant d'un tempo effrené à anarchique. Il écartait, avec délicatesse, les pans de la chemise de son amant, comme pour dévoiler un trésor inestimable. Ianto était toujours extrêmement fier d'être le seul destinataire de ce regard d'adoration qui inondait les prunelles lumineuses de son patron.

Ensuite, Jack commençait par déposer de tendres baisers le long du sternum de son compagnon, avant d'happer avec avidité un mamelon entre ses lèvres. Par la suite, il s'amusait à redessiner les pectoraux du jeune homme à l'aide de sa langue, provoquant un grognement à sa victime. Enfin, il finissait par son pêché mignon avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses et de dégager avec émerveillement l'éréction croissante de son partenaire, toujours avec le plus de volupté possible.

Cependant, le Capitaine n'arrivait pas toujours à réfréner la passion que lui inspirait Ianto. Ce Gallois était une tentation ambulante et Jack adorait croquer dans son fruît du péché. Parfois avec gloutonnerie. Et dans ce cas-là, c'était les chemises du jeune homme qui en faisait les frais. Le majordome de Torchwood ne comptait plus le nombre de chemises qu'il avait retrouvé en pièce à l'issue de leurs étreintes enflammées.

Et la nuit dernière faisait partie de ces soirées où le Capitaine laissait courir toute sa fougue sur le corps de son amant, celui-ci lui répondant avec autant d'ardeur. C'est pourquoi Ianto avait un petit sourire en regardant le bout de tissu qui lui servait encore de chemise hier.

Au début, il avait été contrarié de revoir son budget vestimentaire suite à la sauvagerie de Jack, se vengeant même une ou deux fois par un petit décaféiné. Mais il avait vite arrêté de punir son amant. Après tout, il aimait voir ses boutons s'éparpiller sur le plancher du bureau de l'Immortel après un coup de main habile de celui-ci. Parce que, généralement, cela annonçait une très, très bonne soirée.

Néanmois, ce matin, Ianto avait un problème. Plus aucune de ses chemises n'investissaient la penderie de Jack. Même la rouge que son Capitaine aimait tant. Pourtant, il était persuadé de l'avoir vu hier matin, traînant au pied du lit du leader.

Ianto devait trouver une solution et vite! Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et il n'avait pas le temps de passer à son appartement pour attraper une chemise. Il serait inévitablement en retard et cela entraînerait les spéculations d'Owen sur une éventuelle dispute entre le Grand chef et le TeaBoy, mais surtout, un sourire niais sur les lèvres de Gwen à cette possibilité. Le Gallois n'allait sûrement pas lui offrir ce plaisir.

Deux bras se nouant affectueusement autour de sa taille, le sortirent de sa réfléxion intense, bientôt suivis par de légers baisers dans le cou. Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté, une invitation pour son tortionnaire à continuer dans sa tâche.

"Penseriez-vous à votre amant, mon beau Gallois?" murmura une voix suave à son oreille.

"Oh oui!" répondit Ianto avec un léger rire, s'appuyant contre le torse puissant qu'il sentait dans son dos.

"Intéressant." continua le mystérieux assaillant, glissant ses doigts sur l'abdomen du jeune homme.

"Je pensais surtout à la foutue manie qu'il a de réduire mes chemises en lambeaux." s'exclama le majordome en posant ses mains sur celles de son compagnon.

"Pourquoi cacher un si beau buste?" répliqua l'autre voix, faisant tourner Ianto dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

Celui-ci fit demi-tour pour tomber sur le regard gourmand de son amant. Un sourire pris place sur ses lèvres devant l'air innocent de l'homme qui le pressait contre lui. Le prenant comme un encouragement, il descendit sa bouche sur l'épaule dénudée de son captif.

"Jack!" grogna le jeune homme, comme une menace, contrastant fortement avec sa volonté de se fondre dans le corps du Capitaine.

"Laisse-moi t'aimer Ianto." souffla l'Immortel en caressant le dos du Gallois alors que ses lèvres remontaient prendre celles de son compagnon.

Les baisers du matin, comme tous les baisers de Jack, réduisaient à néant toute la bonne volonté de Ianto. Mais ceux du matin, un instant volé, un petit prolongement de leur étreinte imprimée par leurs sueurs dans les draps, lui étaient particulièrement fatals. Le Capitaine était toujours très doux, glissant avec délicatesse sa langue entre les dents du jeune homme pour rejoindre sa consoeur dans un ballet de légerté. Sensuels et aucunement pressants, ces baisers offraient à Ianto toute la tendresse que le coeur de Jack possédait et l'affection la plus profonde qui l'unissait à son amant. Ces embrassades n'étaient pas fiévreuses, comme pour leur donner un petit goût de 'reviens-moi'.

Le jeune homme allait céder à la requête de son Capitaine lorsque l'alarme du SAS l'interrompit. A regret, Jack se détacha des lèvres exquises du Gallois et posa son front sur celui de son partenaire. Il ferma les yeux avec un soupir, voulant protéger ce moment privilegié avec son compagnon. Au bout de quelques secondes où son esprit était principalement focalisé sur la douce caresse que lui procurait les doigts de Ianto sur sa nuque, il rouvrit les yeux pour s'engouffrer dans le bleu limpide des iris de son Gallois.

"J'ai besoin d'une autre douche!" murmura-t-il, la voix rauque, en baissant son regard vers son entrejambe, définitivement très réactive à la présence de son amant.

"Froide dans ce cas." rit celui-ci, légèrement moqueur.

"En attendant!" s'exclama Jack avant de se pencher contre Ianto. "Tiens." continua-t-il en tendant une chemise bleue de sa propre collection à son homme.

"Merci." chuchotta le Gallois avant de le remercier d'un léger baiser qui n'arrangea en rien l'état du Capitaine.

Après un dernier baiser, que chaque participant eu du mal à rompre, l'Immortel disparu dans la salle de bain alors que Ianto enfilait avec un plaisir évident la chemise bleu profond de son amant. Il plongea son nez dans le col, respirant avec force l'odeur de son compagnon. En nouant sa cravate, un sourire s'afficha, illuminant son visage, en réalisant qu'il aurait le parfum de Jack sur lui toute la journée, l'accompagnant dans chaque geste. Dieu que Ianto aimait ces phéromones.

Lorsque le Capitaine revint de la douche, un soupir de décéption franchit ses lèvres en remarquant l'absence cruelle de son Gallois. Sans trop d'illusions, il avait tout de même esperé un dernier câlin avec son amant. Jack rafollait des matins passés dans les bras de Ianto, l'oreille posée sur son torse à écouter le rythme hypnotisant des battements de son coeur. L'Immortel relégua ses espoirs déçus au fond de son esprit. Il y avait un jeune homme, incroyablement affriolant qui se mouvait avec sensualité dans sa base et Jack s'était donné pour mission de ne pas détacher ses yeux de lui jusqu'à ce que la cécité le gagne.

D'un pas vif, le leader se dirigea vers son armoire, prêt à prendre n'importe quelle chemise qui lui passait sous la main avant de stopper net tout mouvement. L'épisode de ce matin en tête, une idée lui vint à la pensée de son amant vêtu de SA chemise. Avec un sourire espiègle, il fouilla dans le fond de son armoire avant de trouver l'objet de sa quête avec une petite exclamation satisfaite. Sans plus tarder, il s'habilla et monta rejoindre son poste d'observation.

Lorsque Gwen Williams arriva au Hub ce matin-là, elle était en pleine interrogation sur quelle chemise porterait Jack ce jour-là. Serait-ce la bleu ciel qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et qu'elle désirait avec ardeur arracher avec ses dents? Ou la verte pâle qui illuminait son teint hâlé? A moins que ce ne soit la bleu foncé qui faisait briller son sourire. Elle espérait vraiment la première option, celle qui faisait naître les plus grands fantasmes dans son esprit, attendant avec impatience le jour où elle les réaliserait véritablement.

Une fois la porte franchie, elle leva les yeux vers le bureau de son patron au moment même où celui-ci franchit l'embrasure. A peine le regard posé sur lui, son sourire rêveur laissa place à une expression de pure terreur sur son visage. De toutes les chemises qu'elle connaissait, elle n'avait jamais souhaité voir celle-ci sur le dos de Jack Harkness.

_Rouge._


End file.
